The Trainee School
by Northernsword
Summary: A few years after the fall of Fomortiis and the sealing of the dragon's gate, an institution was set up to prepare the world for coming disasters. This follows the lives of the heroes from the two continents as they train new heroes. Well, duh, it's about
1. Chapter 1

Northernsword: Hi, as you might have guessed, this is an OC centered fic. The original FE characters might come out. (Some definitely will) but I haven't planned much for them. Thanks to those who have helped me by submitting OC's. But please…next time, through email…

Chapter One: The First Day

The Intercontinental Hero Training Academy, an institution founded by some of the greatest heroes from Magvel and Elibe. It is in its third year of function that this story takes place, focusing on a small group of freshmen in the academy…

…here goes…

_Hope was rising, Nergal's forces had been repelled and his power was now little. Most were ignorant of the threat and now, an inconspicuous army headed to the isle of Valor. The marquess of Pherae and his friends and vassals went by pirate ship to the shadowy place of the Dragon's Gate._

_There was fought the last battle in which morphs would participate. On the flatlands of Valor a great battle was fought with Limstella, greatest of the morphs. She was said to be of the greatest beauty and grace but colder than stone._

"Ardrsil!" a voice shouted from outside the door of his dorm room. "Hurry up! You're going to be late! And being late on the first day says a lot about you!"

Ardrsil sighed and closed the book he was reading. He ran to the corner of his room and picked up a bag containing his books and other school stuff including a few flux tomes.

He exited his room and entered the main area of their dorm. The dorm rooms were subdivided into complex rooms for three people each. Ardrsil shared one of these with two other shamans, Arc and Erika. Arc was a fourteen year old shaman in the druid course. That made him Ardrsil's classmate but one year younger. Erika on the other hand was some sort of prodigy. She had managed to get into the school with hardly studying at all. She was one of the three people in the dark druid course. They had been in the campus one week before the official start of classes, this particular day.

In the main room, the one called Erika was waiting.

"Where's Arc?" Ardrsil asked as they left their room.

"Didn't keep him waiting. Remember when he got mad last week cause I was taking long in the bathroom?"

"Oh, right… Well, we'd better hurry…"

"Yes, we'd better. Honestly, you should learn to focus more! You could have been late!" Erika said a bit annoyed.

"Hehe…sorry. So, where do we go first? The magic tower?" Ardrsil asked pointing to a large stone spire shaped much like a termite mound in the distance which was over thirty stories tall.

"Yes. To be exact, the twenty-eighth floor."

Ardrsil sighed.

A little later…

Ardrsil finally reached the end of the stairs, breathing heavily. He saw the shamanic instruction room toward the middle of the circular hall of the magic tower's twenty-eighth floor.

He entered the room and seated himself between Arc and another shaman in pink bordered robes. Most of the other shamans were talking in hushed tones. In the front of the classroom, a man with long purple hair sat stiffly behind a large oak desk. On either of his sides there was an ominous axeman with a small buckler. He had a long hooded robe, the hood of which obscure around half of his face.

Suddenly, a bell sounded. The man at the front of the room stood up. Suddenly, the room dimmed and the axemen fell to their knees. Then he spoke.

"Greetings, little shamans. I am professor Knoll of Grado. I will be your class moderator for this year…maybe even next year." His voice was cold yet filled with an odd kind of eloquence and liquidity that made it seem so lyrical and hypnotic. "I will also be instructing the summoner course and basic elder magic. Coincidentally, the one teaching the advanced elder magic course is someone I summoned." He smiled at this. "Now let us begin with some…more casual introductions."

The room became a bit brighter and the axemen rose. Knoll pulled his hood back.

He spoke up again. "Let's try this again. Hi, I'm Knoll. Welcome to my classroom. Feel free to voice out any opinions suggestions or comments you have about me, my teaching style and my phantoms. Feel free to take your robes off when it gets too hot. I'm not very strict when it comes to uniforms. But never, I repeat never question what I say. I have extremely reliable sources."

There were some restrained laughs when Knoll mentioned removing their robes but other than that, the students were for the most part quiet.

"Alright, then. Why don't you guys introduce yourselves now?" Knoll asked.

A little later…

After everyone had introduced themselves, Knoll seemed to be quite pleased. He stood up and put a large stone slab with odd markings on the floor in front of his desk.

"Does anyone know what this is?" he asked.

Arc stood up. "It's a rune block." He said softly.

"Yes, that's right. Now for today I'll test your proficiency with the magical arts. As you know elder magic takes more than just knowledge, unlike arcane magic. By gauging your skill I hope to aid you more effectively. You will be using flux tomes for this, so I can standardize things."

The students proceeded to take out their flux tomes. The ones in the first row stood up and were directed by the phantoms to the rune block. There they cast a single flux spell on the block. Most left only a few small chipped areas. The next row came. Erika was in this one and managed to nearly shatter the whole block. Then Arc and Ardrsil's turn came. Arc got a critical hit and shattered the block. Another one was put to replace it and Ardrsil managed to crack it up a lot. After him the shaman in pink managed to accidentally flux one of the phantoms.

A little later…

Ardrsil exited the room with Arc. They walked off to their 'History of Elibe' class on the third floor of the magic tower.

The two soon found themselves in the room, surrounded by other students, mostly mages. Many 'Lords' were there as well, though.

Suddenly, a man with purple hair and a long red cape entered. He had a tome of Fimbulvetr tucked beneath his arm. His dragging cloak and slightly loud shoes were the only sounds filling the silence that had been suddenly born when he entered the room. He strode up to behind the desk then turned to face the gathered students. He raised his hands and suddenly several hanging maps unfurled and a stack of books immediately distributed themselves.

"Greetings. I am professor Erk. I am a student of the famed house of Reglay, one of the few students of Count Pent Reglay." At this some giggling and murmuring began among the mages. "Ahem." Erk continued. "If Miss Lute has told you anything concerning the two of us let me just say this…I AM NOT HER BOYRFRIEND!" The Fimbulvetr tome he was holding burst open and shot several icicles at the ceiling and the back wall. Needless to say, the murmurs stopped. "Ah, much better."

Erk then proceeded to ask the class to introduce themselves in the same fashion Knoll had. The class then proceeded to a general discussion of the overview of history itself. Then he had them write essays two pages long about why history is relevant and/or important to their present stations. Then they were dismissed.

"That was…boring." Ardrsil said as he and Arc walked up the mage tower. Coincidentally, they had the exact same schedules.

"Um…not really…sorry, I have a difference of opinion on matters…of the past." Arc said softly.

"Oh, sorry…" Ardrsil said.

They soon reached the room for their lab session. Inside stood a man with white hair and a slightly wild yet benevolent aura. He was flicking through a short book. He looked up as the last three students entered the class.

"Excellent, you're all here. It's a blessed day that I see you all here. I am Saleh." He said as he wrote down his name on a blackboard behind him. "I'll be teaching you basic biology and general science."

A general groan arose from the crowd.

"I know you must think that the study of the surrounding world is boring and wracked with confusion but let me say that you are correct. In your point of view. But wrong…in Miss Lute's point of view. You see, you can change all that. Just open your eyes. That's what this is all about…learning, seeing, and changing or accepting."

Suddenly a young axeman shot up and grabbed his head screaming. A cleric beside him smacked him with a sleep stave and he collapsed into his seat.

As always, it seemed, Saleh asked for introductions, but a bit more formal ones. Soon those were finished and Saleh began making lab groups for the term.

NOTES!

Well, that's all…for now…I thank all those who submitted characters, specially those who submitted them through review...

Anyway, I have more openings for OC's…for those who already have submitted OC's through **EMAIL** if you want your OC's to have siblings or other relatives in the fic, submit a separate form for up to two other OC's. Aside from that please submit any OC's you might have through e-mail. Only up to three per person. And by E-MAIL! If you have any ideas feel free to give them to me by email or review.

OC's E-mail

General ideas review or e-mail

Sincerely thanking,

Northernsword


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Thanks to those who reviewed and gave OC's. Hmm…nothing else so I'll start this. :D

Chapter Two: The Collision of Fates

Ardrsil walked sleepily to his bed. The first day hadn't really tired him out. He was just unused to having to get up so early in the morning. He removed his clothes then flopped down.

The next day…

"Ardrsil, wake up! You're running late!" A voice shouted from outside his room.

Ardrsil groaned and slowly pulled himself out of his bed. He pulled on his robes and exited into the common room.

"No time for breakfast, Ardy." Erika said. For some reason she called him that around half the time.

Ardrsil groaned again and grabbed his bag. He then walked outside with Erika. He walked up to the mage tower, climbed the twenty eight flights of stairs and slowly walked into the classroom for the dark arts instruction.

As was last time, Knoll was already seated behind his large oaken desk with his posse of phantoms looking eerily at the gathered students.

The bell rang and Knoll stood up. Once again, his two phantoms fell to their knees. The room dimmed to a light that made reading just barely possible and writing legibly a plain impossibility.

"We're done with introductions so today we'll have our first lesson. Before we begin with learning how to more effectively wield the elder magic hands-on, I'd like you to learn some of the principles and guidelines of this magic. In order to do that, I'm going to teach to you the teachings of one of the greatest shamanic magicians of all time, Dr Irvine Luna."

The class continued with few interruptions. Knoll went on lecturing as if nothing had happened though. So, mainly, the distractions distracted the students.

Ardrsil sighed and picked up his stuff. His butt was cramped and sore from sitting in the flat wooden chairs for so long.

Their next class was General Science so they went to the fifth floor of the mage tower.

When they got there Saleh was holding a large key. An Elfire tome was on his desk and wild barks and growls were coming from a large rectangular item covered in cloth.

The students were soon complete and that seemed to relieve Saleh greatly.

"Good morning, young students. Today I have brought with me a sample of a great abomination, an insult to life and to all that is natural. As you know I have strong feelings about such things, alchemy included. Therefore I will be presenting to you this creature. Who can guess what it is?"

"A Gwyllgi!" A few people shouted.

"No, a Gwyllgi would be far too dangerous." Saleh said. "I have brought a Mauthe Doog, an offspring of those disgusting Gwyllgi."

Saleh proceeded to unveil the cage. The mauthe doog was extremely disgusting to look at indeed. Its mouth kept on foaming. The foam partially concealed its disorganized and absurdly long teeth. Its fur was wild and missing in some areas and its eyes throbbed in a steady pulse. It seemed to have been stunned by the sudden infiltration of light; after all they mainly inhabited dark forests and foggy mountains.

"I will allow you to observe this beast but don't get too close. And be quiet…if it starts going wild get away quickly, I will deal with it."

Most of the class was spent in observing the beast and taking down notes. Towards the end of the class it fell asleep. Then Saleh dismissed them.

Their next class was Basic Combat Training. They hadn't had it the previous day so they didn't know who the instructor was.

It was held in the arena, a large open patch of ground surrounded by a circle of bleachers. There was a mini-armory located near by for training weapons. The arena was also used by students for practice matches in their free time.

Ardrsil and Arc were of course together for this session. (As mentioned they had all their classes together) There were already a few people there. In the center of the arena was a red haired man in a sleeveless cloak holding a shield and an axe. Flanking him were a lord and a mercenary. The lord was wearing a black breastplate and had a black cape. All his other clothes and armor pieces were white. The mercenary had a steel shoulderplate a steel hauberk and black pants. They both looked quite old to be freshmen.

"Get into that bleacher!" The red haired man shouted as the students began to converge.

They did as they were told. Soon the man approached them along with the lord and mercenary.

"I'm the instructor of the Basic Combat Training. My name is Sir Raymond Cornwell of Caelin. For today I've enlisted these two," he gestured at the lord and mercenary "to help me. If I am unable to perform this task due to illness or other personal matters, Miss Rebecca will take over. She's over there in the mini-armory right now. For starters I want you two to observe these two. Their names are Vai and Gabino." Raymond said gesturing again to the two. "Alright you two, in position!"

Vai and Gabino walked to the center of the large barren circle. Vai drew a rapier from a sheath hanging at his side. Gabino took a rune sword from a sheath on his back. They got into their fighting stances.

"Ready yourselves! On three! Two! One! Fight!" Raymond shouted.

The two participants sprung into action. Gabino started with a vertical slash. Vai sidestepped, dodging the slash. He raised his rapier and plunged it into Gabino's side. Gabino stepped to his side as Vai drew the rapier out. Gabino raised his sword to shoulder level and unleashed six ethereal leeches. The leeches passed through Vai, taking some energy as they went. Vai lunged at Gabino as the leeches returned, taking him by surprise. He aimed for his heart but Gabino jumped aside so it only grazed his ribs. Gabino swung horizontally, taking advantage of the moment. Vai ended the lunge but lowered into a crouch rather than locking his knee after the lunge. The sword passed over his head. Vai swung his foot at the side of Gabino's knee joint. As it made contact Gabino flinched. Vai forced his rapier through Gabino's chest.

A bell rang loudly. Raymond raised his arms. "Match set!" he shouted.

Gabino dropped dead. Then he disappeared and reappeared in the bleachers. He looked very much alive.

"As you can see, this arena is equipped with some magical barriers that make it rather hard for someone to be killed." Raymond said, extending his hand toward where Gabino was sitting. "For today I want you to take a partner and have a practice round. I repeat, a practice round. Only one."

Ardrsil looked around and saw an archer sitting idly. He approached him.

"Hi there. Wanna spar?" he asked him.

The archer looked up. "Okay…my name's Avalith, what's yours?"

"My name's Ardrsil. Nice to meet you."

"It won't be for long. I'll win, you'll see."

Ardrsil and Avalith proceeded to an unoccupied area of the arena. Ardrsil touched his Flux tome and muttered a soft incantation. Avalith tested his bow string. Then it really began.

Ardrsil unleashed several ribbons of shadows which disappeared into the ground and slammed Avalith in the back, knocking him down. Avalith got up quickly and shot an arrow at Ardrsil. He tried to evade but was pierced in his arm. Ardrsil began casting again as Avalith knocked another arrow. They released their projectiles at the same time, both receiving damage at the same time. Ardrsil staggered up and once again began his casting. Avalith got up. He put his bow in its case then drew a dagger. Archers in training to become rangers normally carried one or two. They were use when speed was necessary. Avalith rushed Ardrsil. In his rush he managed to evade the Flux spell and stabbed Ardrsil in the gut. Ardrsil collapsed.

Ardrsil waited the rest of the period out. He was dismissed early though. He walked off through the bleachers. Suddenly, he heard a loud crack. Someone shouted "Watch out!". Ardrsil looked up as a Pegasus knight fell from the sky above him He felt the wind knocked out of him and heard some cracks in his chest. He was filled with pain and then he fainted.

Notes!

Yay! I got quite a few reviews! Anyways…thanks to all who reviewed. Not too many…For those who are waiting for the update of "Game Over! Not Quite"…it's coming soon…when I have time to sometime this week.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes! Thanks to the reviewers and the latest submission for an OC!

Chapter Three: A Night in the Tower

Ardrsil groaned as he came to slowly. He felt a great discomfort in his ribcage. He looked around with the energy he could muster. He was in the infirmary. To his left was an empty bed. To his right was a red haired girl who, by her armor, was probably a Pegasus knight of Ilia. She was still asleep. Ardrsil groaned again as his head began to throb. He sighed and lay back down. Soon he fell asleep.

A little later...

Vai sighed as he watched Ardrsil. He turned around to leave, it was getting late. There, in front of him, was a female shaman of great beauty. Or so she was in his opinion.

"Hello." He said plainly. Then he bowed.

"Oh, hello. I was simply going to inquire about the condition of my roommate." She said.

"Ah, the Pegasus knight?"

"No...The other shaman."

"Still sleeping. I would advise you do the same. The dorms will close soon." With that Vai bowed again then left.

Erika sighed then left as well.

A few minutes later...

Ardrsil slowly woke up for the second time. The girl beside him was staring blankly at the ceiling. She turned over and rubbed her arm. Ardrsil deduced she had probably fallen from her Pegasus.

"Um, hi." Ardrsil said to her.

"Huh? Ah, hello. I see you're awake already." She replied in the cheeriest voice she could muster.

"So...how'd we get here?" Ardrsil asked.

"Oh...I, um, sorta fell on you...yeah..." she said, blushing slightly.

"I figured as much."

"Sorry..."

"Don't worry...where's the cleric in charge?" Ardrsil asked, suddenly noticing that the two were alone on the room.

"She left a while ago. We'll be here for the night. We're excused from tomorrow mornings classes; we'll still have to take the afternoon classes, though."

"I see..."

There was a rather long silence that followed.

"I'm hungry." Ardrsil said.

"Oh, you were asleep when the nurse was offering food..."

"I see..." Ardrsil said, looking disappointed.

"I can cook some food for you, if you want...I'm fairly good at cooking. Besides, I should really make it up to you for falling on you."

"No, really... we should both be getting some rest..."

"All right. Good night then." The Pegasus knight turned around.

Ardrsil extinguished the lamp in the room then went to try and sleep himself.

A while later...

Ardrsil woke up as the pain in his ribs came back. He groaned and tried to go back to sleep. After a while he concluded that it was useless so he stood up. He was hoping that the cleric had returned but he soon realized that it was still early in the morning. The girl in the other bed was still asleep, her beautiful body entwined with the bed sheets. Ardrsil sighed as he suppressed some of his more un-shamanistic urges. And sighed again as he thought of how she would make an excellent sacrifice for the equinox festival. And sighed once again as he thought of how she would look as one of the harem girls in the black monastery where he stayed as a novice.

As it was, one could not sigh so loudly and repeatedly and expect one's roommate to remain in slumber, and so the girl slowly stirred back into consciousness. She soon spotted Ardrsil staring at her, slightly redder in the face than normal. As it was, it seemed is prayers weren't answered because the girl, whose shirt was quite near taken off, noticed this too. And soon, there was a scream to accompany the sighs.

Notes!

A filler chapter, mainly to introduce a new character... Anyway, please send reviews even if you don't really have anything to say. :D Of course, thanks to those who have previously sent reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes! Well, I'm glad this story is getting its share of support! I haven't been able to include all the OC's yet. Your submissions are still welcome. Please through email. Anyway, I have thirteen OC's total. I will close entries at thirty five.

Chapter Four: Full Well into the School Days...

Ardrsil sighed again and tried to calm the girl down with an old chant his superiors had taught him before. It was meant for wild animals but he figured it could have the same effect on highly offended girls.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a pink haired cleric rushed inside. Her hair was haphazardly tied into a ponytail on one side. Ardrsil guessed the intention was for pigtails but she was probably interrupted by the scream while fixing her hair.

She looked around and realized nothing seemed to be wrong. "What's going on here?" She asked the two of them.

"This pervert was staring at me!" The girl shouted.

"Is that really considered perverse?" Ardrsil asked.

"Generally, not very ethical but perverse is quite an exaggeration. In fact my escort before stared at me frequently but for entirely non-perverse reasons." The cleric said. "Now, if that's all, please get some rest. I'll be back in an hour to check on your conditions." She left, mumbling something about grand disturbances.

Ardrsil realized then that sleep had wound its way back into his system and lay himself down on his bed. The girl relaxed a bit but he could feel the tension in the air was barely descending.

"I don't believe I got your name last night." Ardrsil said.

"Luna Arianne Pharael." She stated not too warmly.

"I'm Ardrsil Elrimmus." Ardrsil replied. "Well, good night, whatever is left of it."

He closed his eyes and soon drifted into sleep.

Soon he was roused by the creaking of the door. Mustering all his will power he opened his eyes. A trio of figures came into view.

One of them was the cleric from a while ago. Arc was standing at the rear of the group, barely visible. And in the middle was a girl in silver and green armor. She had a red cloak which reached down to her ankles. She had long turquoise hair and dark golden eyes. She had a lance in one hand and her other hand was free. Judging from the fact that her armor was lighter than any ground based infantry or cavalry Ardrsil guessed she was a wyvern rider.

The wyvern rider strode up to the Pegasus knight and Arc walked up to Ardrsil. The cleric proceeded to the girl first and began rubbing, pressing and poking her arm in various ways.

"You're clear to go." She said.

She proceeded to Ardrsil's side and began doing the same thing to his ribs. After a while, she cleared him.

Ardrsil got up, collected his robes and other belongings and walked out into the cool corridor, thankful to be free again.

"Well, that was a restful night." Ardrsil said sarcastically.

"So...what did you do?" Arc asked, smirking.

"Well, I slept on an empty stomach, woke up too early for my own liking and got screamed at for admiring a girl's beauty..."

"Yeah, somehow I think ugly girls are better than the pretty ones...sometimes." Arc said.

"Well, I should start my homework now, and you got to get to class...later." Ardrsil said as he and Arc parted ways, Arc heading up to the shaman room and Ardrsil down to the dorms.

Ardrsil got to the dorms and soon found himself engrossed in essays and reading textbooks. The teachers somehow seemed to be able to give lots of work without making it obvious. He finished just as the other students were getting out for their lunch break. He decided to go to the arena and see if there were any matches.

Ardrsil walked slowly through the campus grounds. There was quite a distance to cover between the dorms and the arena but he didn't mind.

It was a cool day, the weather was slightly overcast and the air was nice and cool. Everywhere people seemed to be either having fun or pulling their hair out in frustration. It seemed normal even though he had only been there a few days.

Soon the arena came looming into view. A gathering crowd filed into the bleachers eager for some entertainment. Ardrsil quickened his pace.

He found a seat at the farthest of the bleachers. It wasn't crowded there but by the time he was seated, the first match was over.

The next match was just starting. The two competitors walked into the pit. Ardrsil recognized them as the two upperclassmen who had given the demonstration during their basic combat training. Vai and Gabino.

They walked until they were four meters apart then saluted. Vai held his sword out at shoulder level and Gabino brought his to his side, dragging it lightly through the soft earth.

Vai struck first, lunging full speed at Gabino. Gabino managed to parry and brought his sword upward in a vertical slash. Vai dodged to the side managing to evade the attack with only a scrape to his breastplate. Vai backed off, swishing his sword from side to side in small circles. Gabino grunted and brought his sword to his side again.

This time Gabino took offensive. He raised his sword and charged. When he was in reach of Vai he performed a diagonal slash. Vai sidestepped and readied for a riposte but Gabino continued into a rolling finish. He got up four feet away.

They began circling again, keeping a keen eye on one another. Then the charge.

Vai fleshed extending his arm to the fullest. Gabino raised his sword and sidestepped at the same time. Too late. The blade gashed Gabino's side leaving a rather large laceration. Gabino took advantage of the vulnerability of his opponent. He slammed the hilt of his sword into the back of Vai's head. Vai slumped on the ground. Gabino raised his sword and dealt the finishing blow.

The bell rang just as the match finished and the students filed off. Ardrsil ran to the mage tower but as he was going there someone shouted "assembly in the hall of heroes". Ardrsil turned and ran off to the barracks instead, wondering what this assembly would be like.

Notes!

Hopefully, my next update will come quicker. For those waiting for updates in my other stories here's how it's going:

Wrath of Fate: nothing yet, actually...

Game Over! Not quite: I've got it planned out pretty much but it might take till the end of the week...

Others: CRYONGENICALLY FROZEN!

Now that that's done...please send a review if you've taken time to read...and thanks to those who have reviewed...


End file.
